Over the past decade, with the fast-paced development of social life and the widespread use of networks, the time that people use eyes has increased a lot, especially persons who surf the Internet, IT industry practitioners, drivers of coach buses and long-distance trucks as well as current students and the like. Because the time that they attentively use eyes has prolonged, visual fatigue has become a major factor affecting eye health. Currently, the number of netizen in the world has increased progressively in many folds every year. The number of netizen only in China has already been more than 300 million. A netizen surfs the Internet for about eight hours on average everyday. In addition to the netizen, now administrative staffs in China have already entered an era of working with a computer called automation office. The daily period of time of working online is more than four hours on average. Eye fatigue frequently affects work efficiency and leads to an eye disease. Moreover, the time that a driver of long-distance transport drives continuously more than four hours on average, and sometimes even more than 6 hours, thus serious accidents caused by eye visual fatigue occur frequently. For elderly, the phenomena such as physiological dry, astringent, ghosting, and blurred vision and so on of eyes caused by a prolonged use of eyes and other functional organic causes, and the phenomena such as physiological dry, astringent and the like appearing in the aging eye also severely affect their body health and life quality.
The visual fatigue of eyes mainly results from the eye fatigue and the eye skin cell fatigue, direct results of both of which cause the visual fatigue of eyes. The visual fatigue of the eyes most directly takes the form of dry eyes, swelling, ghosting, blurred vision and dark circles. In severe case, the phenomena such as increased eye bags, decreased vision, increased eye wrinkles and so on would occur. In the past, these problems were mainly solved by using eye drops to increase moisture of eyes, which however cannot address fundamentally the problem of eye skin cell fatigue and the phenomena such as physiological dryness and astringent of eyes that many elderly suffer from for long-term at the same time.
Currently, drugs for treating dry eyes are mainly eye drops and moisturizing-eye liquid and the like at home and abroad. The eye drops are mainly an antibiotics drug. Although having anti-inflammatory and antibacterial effects, the eye drops cannot play a role in alleviating visual fatigue of eyes. However, a product like the moisturizing-eye liquid is mainly a drug such as humectant, which has a moisturizing effect on eyes, but cannot alleviate visual fatigue.
Although ophthalmic drugs currently available on the market have anti-inflammatory, antibacterial, and moisturizing effects, there is no such a drug that can take into account the problems of alleviating the visual fatigue and eye cloudy caused by the prolonged use of eyes.